Gundam Girls
by Desertbloom1
Summary: A new OZ org. started and they kidnapped the girlfriends of the pilots in hopes to use them as a secret weapon. 3xD, 1xR, 2xH, 4xC, 5xS *complete* R&R please
1. Prologue

****

Gundam Girls 

By Desertbloom

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or MS from Gundam Wing, nor do I own any of the songs that might be used within this Fiction… so pretty please don't sue me.

****

Prologue

"Who ordered the large plate of spaghetti and sausage?" the waitress asked a group of five boys and five girls.

"I did," a young man said. He had a long brown braid and mischievous cobalt eyes. The waitress placed the last plate in front of him, and with that she turned and left.

"Duo, how are you going to eat all that?" the young woman sitting next to him asked. Her bright blue eyes grew as the monstrous plate was placed in front of her boyfriend.

"Very carefully Hilde, my dear," Duo said as he picked up his fork and began to eat. Hilde Schbeiker just watched in awe.

"This was an excellent idea," one of the young ladies said as she took a bite of her baked chicken. Her name was Relena Peacecraft.

After everyone was finished eating, the music playing made the girls want to dance. Eventually everyone was on the dance floor. The only one who protested was the Chinese man, named Chang Wufei. It took Sally Po a long time to make him dance, but once he started to dance he ended up liking it. To be completely honest, Wufei liked it when his partner was close to him.

Catherine Bloom looked over to her tall brown haired brother. He was dancing with a girl that had ever-flowing blonde hair. 'Trowa and Dorothy make a cute couple,' she thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing," she said to her blonde haired, aqua eyed boyfriend, Quatre Winner.

Relena and Heero sat down after they danced a while. Relena took a sip from her glass of water. She felt like there was someone watching her. Sure enough, when she looked up there were piercing prussian blue eyes starring at her.

"You look beautiful tonight," Heero Yuy said.

"Thanks," Relena said. She slowly started to blush with embarrassment. Heero never complimented her.

Eventually, the group decided to go home. The girls were all going over to Sally's to have a slumber party. The boys dropped them off in front of a small, clean looking, house and let them go with a short goodbye.

Heero drove the guys back to the Preventor base they worked at. After about 20 minutes of driving, he pulled into their driveway and everyone got out of the car and walked into their dorms. Trowa Barton was the first to read the note that was lying on the counter.

"Oh shit," Trowa said quietly. All the others turned towards him and Trowa read the letter out loud.

"Ok girls we have coke, ships, chocolate, and of course french-fries for Hilde," Sally said rummaging through the refrigerator and the cabinets.

"Oh, yum." Hilde took a plateful of fries and went in by the other girls.

The doorbell went off and Sally went to answer the door. The other girls suddenly heard a scream belonging to the owner of the house.

"Sally!" Dorothy Catalonia yelled. She jumped up to see what was wrong, and the other girls followed her.


	2. ch1

****

Chapter 1

"So you found a letter? Do you still have it?" Lady Une asked the five worried looking boys who stood in front of her. The boys went to Lady Une thinking that she might be able to help them. She was the head of the Preventor organization where the former Gundam Pilot worked for peace in the colonies and earth.

"Yes. Here it is," Heero said handing over a folded up piece of paper.

"'By the time you get this letter the ones you love will be ours.' Is this all you found?" Lady Une asked.

"Well, we figured that they meant the girls so we headed to their house. When we got there we found this," Duo said handing over a second piece of paper.

"These guys are sick." Everyone looked at the woman in the standard Preventor uniform. The woman walked over to the other six.

"Yes they are, Noin. Listen to this, 'We warned you. Now you will never see them again.'' Lady Une placed the paper down on her desk.

"They emailed me and said they don't want any sort of ransom," Noin said, her violet eyes were full of worry.

"Why in God's name would they want the girls?" Quatre asked.

"This is insane," Duo muttered.

"Do we know who these people are?" Heero asked.

"No, but we have heard of some activity in an opposing organization. Hopefully, it is not them," Lady Une commented.

"Why," Duo asked.

"Because our sources tell us that if the group forms, like they think it is starting to, it will be extremely strong. It is a break off from the OZ organization."

"Wait a second, didn't we end up destroying OZ?" Wufei demanded.

"We thought we did, but apparently there were a few OZ officers who stayed around and formed this organization."

"So, do you think they are the ones who took the girls?" Trowa asked.

"There is a chance," Lady Une said.

"Well, could we have a chat with your source?" Duo asked.

"I don't see why not. Noin, can you go and find him?"

"Sure."

***

The blind fold was lifted from her eyes exposing them to a dim light. A man in a white lab coat walked over to what appeared to be Hilde. She tried to scream but the cloth around her mouth prevented sound from escaping.

"Please calm down Miss Sally. No one will hurt you or your friends. We want you girls to stay alive, and we will explain what will happen as soon as General Jackson comes," the young man said. He looked like he was younger then any of the girls, and he had a very innocent face, one which looked incapable of harsh acts.

There was a knock at the small metal door. The young man walked over to the door and opened it. The opening revealed a tall, well built, middle aged man. He spoke with a deep voice when he said, "Good work Sergeant Steel." The man then turned towards the five frightened women. "I see you've met Sergeant Steel. I'm General Jackson head of the new OZ organization."

His last sentence caught everyone's attention. The five girls seemed to react at once, squirming around trying to get words to come out. "Yes, you heard right, the newest OZ organization. We will be the best, because we have learned from the mistakes Treize Khushrenada made. You all are probably saying 'well the gundam pilots will stop us.' And I will tell you, you guys are wrong, we have a secret weapon." Jackson and Steel both had on evil grins.

Each girl thought of the worst possible weapon this group could have. None of them expected what came out of General Jackson's mouth next, "you girls."


	3. ch 2

****

Ch. 2

"Heero. Heero this is Duo, if you're there please pick up. OK man I am worried about Hilde now. I got this letter saying she hates me now, but the weirdest thing is I found it stuck to Deathscythe. Of course I looked over the gundam, but nothing seemed out of order. Well, I will go now, but I need to talk to you," Duo's frightened voice left the answering machine.

Heero came in just in time to hear the answering machine go off. He was in shock; someone managed to get near his Gundam. No one ever touched Wing Zero, not to mention leaving a puzzling note. "Don't think about Relena anymore. She hates you Heero Yuy."

Heero went over and hit play listening to Duo's message. 'Something is wrong here,' Heero thought as he grabbed his jacket and headed to the Preventor's station to talk to Lady Une.

When he got there Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were already in Une's office.

"What could they possibly want," Quatre asked.

"I don't know, but who ever is behind this knows that your Gundams were rebuilt," Lady Une responded.

"Or they could have gotten the information from the girls," Heero said in a monotonous voice. No body spoke after this. Thoughts of the girls being tortured ran through their minds.

***

"Okay, girls just sit back and relax," General Jackson said.

The five girls were lying on benches in a lab room with monitors surrounded them. Each girl was strapped to the bench and they had headphones and a video mask on. The mask ran images through it, which each girl saw individually.

Sergeant Steel went around to each girl and gave her each two shots. The first one was used to relax them, because each girl proved to be an excellent fighter when they were put on the benches. The second shot would be used to block any unnecessary memories such as their family and boyfriends, and to help them retain what they were about to see and hear.

This happened to be their third and final session. After this, they wouldn't recall any of the former Gundam Pilots, except what they would be taught. They would also know basic fighting moves, basic control of a Gundam, and intense patience.

After about two hours Sergeant Steel began to take off the girls' headgear. Each girl looked tired. Jackson followed Steel and took off the restraints that held the girls.

"How are you feeling?" General Jackson asked.

"Tired," Catherine said wearily.

"Oi! My head kills!" Hilde said.

"You two are weak!" Sally responded. She folded her arms trying to cover up her own feelings of exhaustion. Relena just glared at the General and Dorothy had a blank expression.

"Well, let's get you girls to your room to rest, then we'll get you to the gym to start your physical training." He herded the girls out of the lab and down the hallway to their common room.

Two hours later the girls were awaken. They were taken down to the base's gym. There they met up with General Jackson and Doctor Coopers.

"Now is the start of your physical training. Listen to Doctor Coopers, he will make you girls physically able to fight for OZ." General Jackson left the five girls with a young very, very physically fit man.

"Awww, man. This sucks," Hilde whined.

"Come on Schbeicher don't be a wuss," Sally commented.

"Come on guys, let's just do our best."

"Ms. Bloom, you will do better than your best. I will expect 210% effort. Now enough talk. You will start with five laps around the gym, then we will see what each of you can do to help our organization," Doctor Coopers said. At this the five girls took off.

***

Each girl had her own vigorous training she had to under go for the next three months. The train all depended on the area of expertise each girl seemed to possess, and then they were trained extensively on this ability. Relena and Sally trained in arms. Each had a great aim with weapons and worked well with explosives. Hilde was an excellent hacker. Dorothy was also good with computers and would help Hilde with any missions that involved electronics. Catherine proved to move very lightly and was able to get into any area she tried to. She also had amazing accuracy with her deadly knives. This would make her the one who would go on spy or retrieving missions.

General Jackson was very pleased with the progress these five girls were making. The only thing that disappointed him was how much the girls were acting like their former counterpart, but that was to be expected considering how much time they had spent in each other's company. He dismissed this minor problem, because their amazon ability would help OZ take over and there was nothing the Gundam pilots could do. 'After all, they couldn't kill the ones they loved, now could they?' General Jackson began to laugh to himself.


	4. ch 3

****

Ch. 3

"Yo, Dorothy. You have any idea why we're having this meeting?" Hilde said to her blond friend.

"Not a clue," she responded.

"I think we'll find out soon," Catherine said. General Jackson, Sergeant Steel, and Doctor Coopers walked into the conference room where the five girls were told to gather for a meeting.

"Hello, girls. You five have come so far these past months," Jackson commented.

"Why are we under going all this training?' Relena asked.

"You girls was OZ's secret weapon, which will help us destroy those Gundam Pilots, so we can take over."

"And how might we do that?" Sally asked.

"Well, we will start you out with spying on them. You will do this by using a spy bird that we will give you. Each bird will contain a small camera in their collar they will wear. They have been trained to obey you orders. Catherine will also help us in the spying part. She will take pictures of anything we need. Hilde and/or Dorothy will be our hackers in the Preventor's station. Relena and Sally, when we need something blown up we will use you two."

"Is that all we will be doing?" Dorothy asked.

"No, we will be giving you five Gundams."

"Seriously!" Hilde exclaimed.

"Yes. You may need them to fight the other Gundam pilots."

"Cool!" Hilde said. She was so surprised; she never thought this would ever happen.

"Why don't you girls come and follow me," Jackson said walking out of the conference room.

He led them down the hallway and opened a door, which he once forbid the girls to enter. When they walked in they saw five huge Mobile Suits in the Middle of the garage. General Jackson led them over to their very own Gundam. The body of each suit looked similar, it had a feminine shape. They all had wings for flight, and beam cannons for large battles. All five of the Gundams had a self-destruction mechanism that would be used if absolutely necessary. There was a camera and screen that would be used to communicate with one another and the base if need be. The head of each Gundam was an oddly shaped bird's head. Sally's was shaped like an owl, while Hilde and Catherine's looked hawkish. The eagle went to Relena and the falcon went to Dorothy.

"What's over there?" Catherine asked pointing to the corner. There were squawks and fluttering coming from the dark corner.

"Those are your spy birds," General Jackson stated.

"Is there a theme the birds, because everything deals with birds," Hilde asked.

"Actually, yes. Each of you has a specific breed of birds assigned to you. In fact, your code names reflect the breed."

"Oh okay…" Hilde muttered.

"In a battle it is imperative that you refer to one another by your code names." He waited until they nodded before continuing, "Dorothy you are falcon." She was handed a cage containing a white bird with brown speckles. "Relena, the eagle," he said giving her a cage with a large brown bird. "The hawk is Hilde," handing her a light brown bird with white tipped wings and a reddish tail. "Catherine is a kite." She received a bird similar to a large swallow with a head of a hawk. "And Sally, you are the owl." The large snowy bird hooted when it was given to Sally. Each bird had a small brown collar, which contained a humming device and a small camera.

"You girls have the rest of the day off, but don't do anything stupid. Tomorrow is you first assignment, and we don't want you hurt." General Jackson, Sergeant Steel, Doctor Coopers left without another word. 

"This is so cool," Hilde said stroking the feathers of her bird. "Let's go fly them." 


	5. ch 4

****

CH. 4

"Isn't that odd?" Wufei muttered.

"What's odd?' Quatre asked.

"Look," Wufei said pointing at a pair of birds in the sky. One was a large eagle and the other was a snow owl.

"Aren't owls and eagles natural enemies." The blond Arabic and the Chinese man were walking the premises of the Preventor base. The five former Gundam Pilots have been alternating shifts since they learned about the new OZ.

"Yeah, I think they are. That's what weird."

They continued to walk in silence. Whether they liked to admit it or not, all five young men liked the distraction from their thoughts of the girls. There had been no word of them since that letter was given to all the boys.

"Yo, guys." The pair turned to see Duo waving with Trowa silently walking by his side.

"We came to relieve you guys," Trowa filled in.

"Thanks," Quatre said. He and Wufei walked back to their own dorm room to take a shower and rest a little.

"So the two leaving are Quatre Winner and Chang Wufei?" Relena asked.

"Yes," Sergeant Steel answered. Relena, Sally, and Steel were sitting in a van parked outside the Preventor's base. They were watching TVs that used the bird cameras to view the outside world.

"And the two who came up were Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton?" Sally asked.

"Yes."

"Well where is this Heero person?" Sally asked.

"I don't know. He must be inside."

"Look there are the girls," Relena said, pointing to three dark figures sneaking out of the building. "Crap they are walking towards the guys." She grabbed a walkie-talkie and said into it, "Hawk, this is Eagle, there are two ahead of you."

"Ok, thanks." Hilde, Catherine, and Dorothy walked around where the boys were standing.

"Hawk get down they are headed for you," a muffled voice said.

The three girls dropped behind bushes and waited silently.

"Trowa, you hear that?" Duo whispered so only Trowa's good hearing hear him. He was answered by a nod of Trowa's head. They both reached for their guns. Both guys stood still for about five minutes waiting alertly. When nothing happened they slowly walked away.

When there was a little distance between the girls and the guys, the girls crept out of their hiding spot. Trowa and Duo turned when they heard a soft sound. "Stop," Duo yelled, the guns were ready again.

The girls broke out in a run. "Damn it I hate when they run," Duo said as he and Trowa took off at a phenomenal speed. They quickly caught up with the girls. Duo tackled Dorothy. She, like Hilde and Catherine, was dressed in all black including a make that hid her face. Duo was very surprised at what he found when he struggled with the intruder, it was a female and she fought extremely well.

He turned to see Trowa was having a hard time dodging punches and kicks from the other two intruders. When he did this, Dorothy took the chance to kick Duo in the stomach causing him to double over and lose his breath. She ran over to the other two to help them out. Trowa eventually fell to the power of the three attackers.

Hilde, Dorothy, and Catherine ran towards the exit. Grabbing his side, Duo raised a gun shakily and fired twice. The second shot hit one of the three retreating figures. She screamed as she fell.

"Oh my God," Catherine muttered as she and Dorothy lifted a bleeding Hilde and ran towards the area where the van was waiting for them.

"Who were those guys?" Trowa said rubbing his jaw.

"Those guys were girls, and I have no clue."

When they walked back towards the head quarter's building, they ran into Heero, Quatre, and Wufei.

"What happened, I thought I heard a gun?" Quatre asked.

"We got jumped by three girls," Duo filled in. He and Trowa relayed what had just occurred.

"I wonder what they wanted," Wufei said.

***

"Very good work girls," General Jackson said to Catherine and Dorothy.

"How is Hilde," Catherine asked. 

"She is recovering very well. Hopefully, she will be able to work next week."

"It seems like a big price for that disk," Dorothy muttered.

"Well, this disk explains how the Preventor base is set up and what their next moves will be. It also will tell us if they know anything about us."

Later that day the girls all visited Hilde. She looked like a wreck. 

"How do you feel?" Relena asked.

"Like I've been shot," Hilde muttered with a tired smile. "So what did the disk say?"

"It looks like the Preventors know a lot about our organization," Sally said.

"Luckily they don't know about the Gundams or us," Relena added.

"Ain't that the truth. How long do you think that will last?" Hilde asked.

"I have no idea," Relena said.

Hilde turned towards Catherine and Dorothy said, " Did either of you have dreams about those guys?" When both girls shook their head 'no,' Hilde continued, "I had a dream about one of those guys. He was upset over something. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him."

"Which boy was he?" Dorothy asked.

"The one with the braid," Hilde said.

"I think his name was Trowa, wait no that was the one with those weird bangs. The braided one was Duo," Sally said.

"That was one strange dream," Catherine said.

"Yeah."


	6. ch 5

****

Ch 5

"Okay boys, there has been an increase of activity from the new OZ organization," Lady Une said.

"They have had several MS built recently, and it looks like there has been a slight increase in officers. They are ready for war."

"How many MS are there?" Heero asked.

"Only about 200 and there are only about 500 soldiers," Noin answered.

"Are these guys nuts? We could destroy them in less than a week," Duo said.

"They must have something we over looked," Wufei said.

"I'll look into it," Heero said. He walked over to his laptop and began to type.

***

"This is General Jackson, head of the new OZ organization's military," the man on the TV said.

"Hey Une look," Noin said pointing to the figure.

"We are declaring war on the Preventors. Our goal is to control the relations between the Earth and the Colonies. The Colonies are sick of having the Earth control them, so we will correct the problem. Oh yeah and a personal note to the Gundam Pilots, we have our own Gundam pilots. Meet Eagle, Owl, Hawk, Kite, and Falcon; these are our pilots." As each of the girls were called, they stepped towards the camera all in black but no mask.

"Oh my God!" Noin said putting her hand to her mouth.

"No, no, no!" Duo screamed as he saw his little pixie appeared.

"The injustice," Wufei muttered softly.

Trowa dropped his glass of water, which smashed into pieces and said, "shit."

Quatre dropped to his knees and was muttering incomprehensible words under his breath. Heero's face became red, but he said nothing.

General Jackson ended transmission. "Okay girls, suit up. You will began the first attack in one hour." He left the girls to attend to their duties. 

"So, why would the Gundam pilots care if they saw us," Catherine said.

"I don't know, maybe they are scared of women," Sally said with a grin.

"Oh yeah! Woman power!" Hilde punched the air to emphasize her position.

"Well, we better get our suits," Relena said.

Each girl had her own black flight suit. On the front of each was the girls' bird. They grabbed their helmets and ran to their own Gundams.

"I love this," Hilde said as she started up Hawk. The Gundam responded with lighting up her bright green eyes. Each of the other Gundams responded in the same way. Quickly they headed to the Earth's Preventor base for battle with the other Gundams.

***

"Are these the girls?" Quatre asked looking at the five bird-like Gundams that were flying in. They flue like Wing Zero in bird mode. The guys watched from their own Gundam.

"Do any of you guys see a theme here?" Duo commented.

"Guys, try to stop them without hurting them," Heero said.

"Good luck everyone," Quatre said. He also sent a private message to Trowa, "How are you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess."

Quatre felt awful. Trowa had to fight not only his girlfriend, like the others, he had to fight his sister. She was the only family Trowa had.

"Wufei, you still there?" Duo asked.

"Yes," he responded. Wufei didn't talk a lot because his mind was on something else, and that something was Sally Po.

"Are those the old Gundam Pilots?" Hilde asked.

"I believe so," Relena said.

"Do you think we can beat them?" Hilde asked.

"I hope so," Dorothy said.

"Okay girls, it looks like we may have to start this battle. They seem to not want to battle us," Sally stated. She drew her beam saber and prepared to fight. The other girls followed in step.

"Great, they really want to fight," Duo muttered to himself. Slowly he drew his scythe. His gundam took a step forward. As much as he hated to, he had to protect the base, even if it meant hurting Hilde.

Suddenly, the battle began. Guns went off, swords clashed, and several MS on both sides went down. Neither side seemed to gain any ground. That is until some of the Preventor Taurus pilots decided to gang up together and attack one Gundam.

Dorothy screamed as ten Taurus attacked Falcon. 'My God, I am going to die,' she thought. She was near panic when her gundam started plummeting towards the ground. The impact nearly caused her to go unconscious, but she managed to crawl out before it exploded.

The other girls witnessed the explosion, but had not noticed pilots taking a limp blond girl away from the wreck.

"Is that Dorothy," Catherine asked the other girls. Her lavender eyes were wide with fright.

"I believe so," Hilde said solemnly. She knew how close the two girls were.

"Cathy, you need to be strong. We need you to finish the fight," Relena said. She added, "Do it for Dorothy." With that, all four of the girls continued to fight with more vengeance than before.


	7. ch 6

****

CH 6

Her head was spinning and she felt sick to her stomach. Dorothy went to stick her hand to her forehead and found out she couldn't move. In fact she couldn't even talk, for she was bound up. Slowly, the door opened and a tall man walked in. When he walked up to her, fear set in.

"Shh... Dorothy. It's ok, you're in good hands," he said. God how it killed him to see her like this. Her blue eyes wide in fear of… him. Those bastards have done this to his sweetheart. How they would pay.

He looked familiar to Dorothy, 'where have I seen him before?' He bent down and started to untie her. Those green eyes looked so familiar.

"A while ago did you and another guy fight with three people?" Dorothy said after her gag was removed and she realized where she saw him.

"Yes…" he responded hesitantly. His eyes narrowed when he said, "Why, were you one of them?"

"You guys hurt one of my friends!" Dorothy said with her fear and curiosity turning to anger. "What's your name?"

"Trowa," he answered. "Who got hurt?"

"I don't have to tell you."

Trowa grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "Tell me."

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you cared then."

"Please Dorothy tell me," Trowa said with his eyes pleading.

"Hilde was shot and if I wasn't for Catherine and I, you guys would have killed her," Dorothy said glaring at Trowa. He released her and walked out of the room.

Out side he leaned up against the wall. 'How will I tell Duo that he shot Hilde,' Trowa thought.

"Hey Trowa," Duo said jogging up to Trowa. "How's Dorothy?'

"She didn't know who I was."

Duo's smile faded and he placed his hand on Trowa's shoulder. "Sorry man."

'Not as sorry as you will be,' Trowa thought. "Um, Duo remember that night we were attacked by three women?"

"Yeah."

"Well, those women were Dorothy, Catherine, and Hilde."

"Oh man." Duo placed his hand on his head. He grabbed his braid and played with it, like he always did when he was worried. "Who did I shoot?" he asked softly.

"Just keep in mind, a) she was not hurt bad and b) I would have done the same as you considering our position."

"So who did I shoot, Trowa?"

"Hilde," Trowa said. Duo's cobalt eyes grew large and sad looking. He turned and calmly walked away. Trowa knew better than to go after the Deathscythe pilot.

"Trowa, Iria wants to look Dorothy over, could you bring her to the clinic," Lady Une called over to Trowa. Ever since Sally was kidnapped, Quatre's sister Iria volunteered to be the doctor on call for the Preventors. Trowa nodded his head and entered the room where Dorothy was held.

"Dorothy, you need to come with me," Trowa said.

"No," Dorothy responded. She crossed her arms around her chest and stuck her nose in the air.

"Dorothy," Trowa said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I said no, besides you can't make me." Silently, Trowa approached Dorothy and picked her up. He flung her over his shoulder and walked to the clinic. "Trowa, put me down. I mean it," Dorothy screamed. She pounded on his back, Trowa just kept on going like nothing was happening. Dorothy would have kicked, but he held her legs firmly in place.

When he entered the clinic, Iria had a bed ready for Dorothy. Immediately, Dorothy made a break for the door, but Trowa was too quick. He grabbed her and placed her kicking body on the bed. He knew she would not stay, so until Iria came he sat on Dorothy.

"See Dorothy," Trowa whispered in her ear. "I can make you do _anything_." When Trowa's warm breath caressed Dorothy's ear, she shivered. Before Trowa could say, more Iria came in. She raised her brown eyebrow at the scene before her.

"She can't remember anything," Trowa said.

"There is nothing to remember. I don't know you," Dorothy hissed. "Nor do I want to."

"I'll see what I can do," Iria said. Dorothy really did not remember them.

"You will not touch me," Dorothy shouted, while trying to move. She had no luck, due to Trowa's weight holding her down.

"Dorothy do you remember anything before you joined the new OZ?" Trowa asked.

Dorothy tried to think of something to prove she did remember, but could come up with nothing. "Yes I remember everything."

Trowa was not fooled a minute, her blue eyes gave her away. He had to grab Dorothy's arm and hold her it place, in order for Iria to give her a shot. The shot was intended to calm her down. When Dorothy was out of it, Iria was able to examine her.

After two hours of poking and prodding Dorothy, Iria pulled Trowa to the side. "She was given some type of drug which helped induce hypnotism."

"So she is just hypnotized? Great! We can just wake her up," Trowa said smiling.

"Well, there is more to it than that." Trowa waited for her to continue. "We can't just unhypnotize her. She needs to be reminded of her past."

"How?"

"Well, show her around. Stay with her at all times. I gave her something that will help her recall things, if her memory is jarred," Iria smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

Trowa nodded and walked over to a very dazed looking Dorothy. He picked her up and she buried her face in his shoulder and fell asleep. Outside Trowa met up with Heero and Quatre doing their rounds.

"Hey, how is she?" Quatre asked.

"I need to help her remember."

"Well, you may want to start soon. There is news of the girls getting ready to attack again," Heero said.

"How can I do this fast?" Trowa asked.

Before Quatre could even think, Heero responded, "Show her you love her. Kiss her with more passion than ever."

Both of the other boys looked at Heero with amused looks. "What, I missed Relena so I looked around her room and found one of her romance novels."

Shaking his head, Trowa mumbled thanks and took Dorothy to his room. He laid her down on his bed.

***

Dorothy woke up with two emerald eyes starring at her. "Go away!"

"I thought you'd be hungry, so I brought your favorite." Trowa motioned to the plate of food on the end table.

"I'm not hungry," Dorothy said, not looking at the plate. Still she could smell that it was Alfredo, truly her favorite. Defying her wishes, her stomach growled with hunger. Trowa smiled and left the room. 

"Hey Trowa."

Trowa turned to see Quatre jogging his way. "Hey Quatre."

"Heero told me to tell you, Dorothy needs to remember very soon. The next attack is scheduled for this week."

"I'm trying to," Trowa responded.

"Try Heero's idea," Quatre said with a grin. "What, it might work. What's the worst that could happen."

"She'll hate me," Trowa said.

"Well, think positively."

"Thanks, Quatre." Trowa wanted to think about things, so he went for a jog.

After an hour Trowa returned to his room. He grabbed some clothes and slipped into the shower.

Dorothy was asleep again. She woke up and found Trowa looking over paperwork. Dorothy has been trying to remember her past ever since Trowa made that comment. "Trowa."

"Yes." Trowa lifted his head.

"Why can't I remember?"

Trowa stood up and sat on the bed next to Dorothy. "I really don't know?"

"I wish I knew something," Dorothy looked down at her hands.

Trowa took her chin in his hand and tilted it up. Before Dorothy could respond, Trowa placed his lips on hers. His firm, yet gentle, lips sought out a reaction from hers. When Dorothy's body relaxed a little, Trowa's tongue traced her lips seeking entrance. At this Dorothy gasped with surprise, and Trowa took his chance, and his tongue entered her mouth. Before he got too carried away, Trowa reluctantly pulled away. Dorothy was still quiet with shock.

"That was just a little about what we used to do," Trowa said. His voice was still husky. He turned and walked out of the room.

'What was that about?' Dorothy wondered. She placed her finger to her lips, 'he really is a great kisser. Wait a second, he is the enemy. But he seems so nice and so… familiar.' She continued to argue with herself until she fell asleep.


	8. ch 7

****

Ch 7

"No, don't. I love him!" Dorothy continued to struggle in her sleep.

Trowa ran into the room just in time to hear Dorothy scream, "I don't want to go. I want to remember." He scooped her up like a baby and gently smoothed her hair in hopes of waking her calmly.

Dorothy's blond eyelashes fluttered open to reveal terrified blue eyes. "Trowa," she muttered as she returned his embrace. "I am so sorry. I tried to remember. They took us and made us forget you guys. I'm sorry Trowa." Tears flooded her eyes as she spoke.

"Shh… there is nothing to be sorry for," Trowa said. "So now do you remember me?"

"Oh, yes. I remember the walks we took, the moments we shared, and those kisses," Dorothy said, blushing. "I also remember loving you."

Trowa's emerald eyes studied her face for a second, as if trying to decide if she was telling the truth. Once he realized she was, he met her lips with his. Upon entrance Trowa nearly lost his ability to think, he hadn't been able to see Dorothy's love for almost four months now. His lips bruised hers and his tongue joined in a seductive dance with hers. She moaned and leaned in to Trowa more. Trowa's hands moved over her back in hopes to bring her closer. Eventually Trowa slowly and reluctantly with drew.

"Dorothy," Trowa started after several minutes of holding Dorothy. "We need your help in getting the rest of the girls back and to destroy OZ."

"I'll help in any way possible."

"Good. First off, can you tell me what we're up against?"

***

"Okay, so you know what you're going to do?" Heero asked.

"Act like I still don't remember anyone, but I have to still try to convince the girls to remember," Dorothy responded

"Do you have any sort of idea how you could go about doing such a thing?" Wufei asked.

"I don't know yet," she said. Suddenly her face lit up, "They made videos of them taking our memories. If I can get them and have the girls watch it then there is a chance that they will remember what happened."

"Good, and good-luck," Duo said. He along with Heero, Wufei, and Quatre left.

"Dorothy promise me you'll be okay," Trowa said.

"I'll try to the best of my ability," Dorothy said. Unnoticed to the world, Dorothy was scared extremely bad. Dorothy masked this quite well, but Trowa still saw and felt the fear pulse through her.

"Dorothy, your don't have to do this."

"Trowa, you know as well as I do, that I must do this. If not for the rest of the girls and the guys, for Catherine."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Trowa gathered Dorothy in his arms again and planted a toe-curling kiss on her lips.

"Okay, if you promise to kiss like that when I get back, I'll definitely live."

Trowa's lips curved into what could be considered a smile. "I hope so!"

"Hey love birds, I hate to break you up, but Heero says the clock is ticking," Duo said popped his head in the room. He flashed a smile before he disappeared.

"I love you Trowa," Dorothy said with a sigh. She laid her head on his chest.

Trowa's chin came to a rest on Dorothy's head as he replied, "I love you too, Dorothy."

***

"It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes," Hilde sang. Her radio blared out the song as Hilde jogged on the treadmill. Suddenly, she quit singing and looked around the gym. Nobody was in there, but it felt like someone was starring at her.

"Whoever is in here, please move to where I can see you," Hilde said. She moved towards her gun, picked it up, and took the safety off. "I'll give you to the count of three, or I shoot anything that moves. One… two…"

"Hilde." When Hilde turned to face the person who called out her name, her gun slipped from her hands.

"Oh my God. We thought you were dead," Hilde whispered.

Relena ran in with her gun drawn shouting, "Who the hell is in here…Dorothy?"

"Hi Relena," Dorothy said with her hands up.

Relena slowly started to put her gun away. "What? How?" She was at a loss for words.

"I was rescued."

"What'd we miss," Catherine said running in with Sally trailing close behind. Upon seeing Dorothy, Catherine ran up to her long lost friend and hugged her.

"I'm back."

"How did you get away?" Sally asked.

"I escaped from my holder."

"What happened?" Relena asked.

"Well, I was shot down and I must have pasted out because the next thing I knew, I was lying on a hospital bed. They interrogated me, but I didn't tell them anything. I was then placed in a room until I escaped yesterday."

"Who were they?" Hilde inquired.

"The other gundam pilots," Dorothy said.

"What about the other gundam pilots? Dorothy you're back."

"Hello, General Jackson," Dorothy said. Upon being asked, Dorothy repeated her story. She ended her story with, "They seemed to know me. I still have no idea who they are."

"Well, we kept your bed open in Catherine's room, so go ahead and head up there. You can restart your training tomorrow," General Jackson said.

Dorothy followed Catherine to their room. "So, did you learn anything that could help our cause?" Catherine asked.

"Well, yes and no." Dorothy and Catherine were now in their room sitting on a bed. Catherine waited patiently for Dorothy to continue. "I guess I'll tell you now, but you must promise me that you will tell no one!"

Catherine nodded. She would never go back on her word. "Okay," Dorothy started. "When I was with the gundam guys, I learned something. We know, or knew, them. We have been lied to by General Jackson."

"What do you mean? He has treated us fairly," Catherine stood to leave. Before she got out of reach, Dorothy grabbed Catherine's arm.

"Hear me out before you make up your mind. He kidnapped us to use against the pilots. Jackson picked us because of how close we were to the boys. How could the pilots fight to the death with the women they love?"

"They love?" Catherine had major doubt. Dorothy never lied to her but there is a first for everything.

"I can find proof. Jackson made tapes when he caused our memories to become blocked. I intend to find them and show them to the others in hopes it will trigger their memories," Dorothy said.

"If we really lost our memories, how did you get yours back?"

"Trowa helped me." Dorothy continued, "Cathy you have to believe me."

"I don't know. Let me think about it."

"Fine, but just so you know today at four, when Jackson is out for his run, I am going to his office to look for those tapes." Dorothy got up and left so Catherine could think.

***

Dorothy slipped into the dark office at two after four. Dressed in black, there was little chance she would be caught, but Dorothy made sure to stay low to the ground just in case. She made her way to the filing cabinet when there was a noise outside. Dorothy scurried behind the cabinet just before the door opened.

"Dorothy," the person whispered. "It's me Hilde, I over heard your conversation with Cathy. I believe you and I want to help you."

"You really believe me?" Dorothy asked stepping out of the shadows.

"Yes, when I heard you talking I remembered that dream I had. Then I started thinking about how far back I can remember. I can't remember anything before I worked for OZ with you girls."

"I'm glad you believe me." No sooner had she said that, Catherine slipped in the room.

"I have yet to decide if I believe you or not, but I'll help you look for those tapes," Catherine stated.

The three girls rummaged through all the drawers before they came a crossed several tapes. Each tape was labeled with a girl's name. Dorothy grabbed the tapes and slipped out of the office with Hilde and Catherine silently trailing behind her. Once they reached the common room, they put a video in the player. It was Catherine's tape.

"No, don't touch me," Catherine screamed. She twisted her body to escape General Jackson's hold. "I will never forget Quatre, you can't make me." Catherine's foot connected with General Jackson's lower abdomen.

"You bitch," he shouted as he slapped her.

"Oh my God," Catherine said. "I am so sorry for not believing you, Dorothy."

"It's okay."

"Are all of the tapes like that?"

"I am not sure Hilde," Dorothy said. She grabbed another tape and put it in. The three girls watched in horror as they viewed the videos.

"We have to show Relena and Sally," Hilde said softly.

"I'll go get them," Catherine stood up and walked out. When she came back Relena and Sally trailed behind her.

"What is so important, Bloom," Sally asked. She was busy meditating when Catherine interrupted with a story declaring she, Hilde, and Dorothy found something Sally needed to see.

"Watch the TV," Catherine replied.

After Relena and Sally's videos were played, Relena glared at Catherine. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"We were kidnapped and forced to leave our old lives," Hilde insisted.

"Relena, Sally, please believe me," Dorothy pleaded.

"I believe you," Sally mumbled.

"I don't. How do I know Dorothy told the truth? Hilde, Catherine, Sally, do any of you remember being kidnapped." When silence was her answer, Relena continued, "I thought so."

"What's going on in here?" General Jackson demanded. He busted into Dorothy and Catherine's room to find the other girls huddled around the TV. "How the hell did you get these?" Quickly he grabbed the tapes.

"I found them. You lied to us. You kidnapped us and you took us from our friends and family," Dorothy stated with fire in her eyes.

"You traitor," General Jackson yelled as he leveled his gun. "This is what happens to traitors."

Within the next three seconds, three things happened, a scream, a shot from a gun, and a body fell.


	9. ch 8

****

Ch 8

Relena dropped her gun, "I am so sorry Dorothy."

"That's ok. Thank you Relena," Dorothy said as she stepped over General Jackson's body to give Relena a hug.

Sergeant Steel came running in. Before he could react to seeing his boss dead, Sally and Hilde grabbed him.

"We know what you did. Now tell us how to get our memory back," Sally sneered. 

"Why should I."

"Because it is a holiday and no one's around to hear you scream."

Sergeant Steel stayed quiet.

"What's this," Catherine asked as she held up a small notebook she found on General Jackson. She flipped through it until she found what she was looking for. "So where can we find this," Catherine asked as she pointed to a picture of an antidote in the book. 

When he still didn't respond, Sally pressed a knife to his throat until she drew blood. "Answer the lady."

By now Steel was extremely nervous. "I'll take you to it." Steel led the girls to the location of antidote.

Relena grabbed the bottle as Sally and Hilde tied up Sergeant Steel. Dorothy was typing on the computer looking for other bases. "Guys this is the only base."

"Ok, we know what to do," Sally and Relena said as they ran out of the room.

Within 15 minutes, the girls met outside. As they began to walk off the base, there were several loud explosions. They turned around to watch their jail fall to the ground. 


	10. epilogue

****

Epilogue

"Please let the girls be alright," Duo silently prayed. It had been two weeks since Dorothy left, and no one knew what to do. The Preventors heard that the underground OZ base had been destroyed and no one knew if the girls got out safe. He looked to Heero who walked to his left. Duo knew that Heero was also thinking about the girls; in fact all, of the boys constantly thought about the girls since their disappearance. 

"Heero, Duo, guess what the cat dragged in," Quatre called. Both of the boys turned to see Quatre. He had his arm wrapped around the waist of Catherine. 

"They're here?" Duo broke out into a run and Heero followed in step.

"Duo!" Hilde squealed as Duo's collision landed them on the ground.

"Lena," Heero whispered as he took Relena in his arms and swung her around in a circle.

"Where's Trowa?" Everyone turned to see Wufei walking hand-and-hand with Sally. 

"I saw those two walking that way," Quatre said as he pointed towards the rooms.

***

"Oh Trowa," Dorothy sighed. Finally, everyone was back where they belong… next to the ones they love.

"I believe Dorothy, my dear, I promised you something if you came back alive," Trowa whispered against Dorothy's lips. With that said, Trowa leaned in for a kiss meant to place claim on his love.


End file.
